detective_conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Kudo Shinichi
Shinichi Kudo Shinichi Kudo (工藤 新一 Kudō Shin'ichi?) is the protagonist of the manga and anime. Viz romanized his original name as Shin'ichi Kudo while Shogakukan's website romanizes it as Shinichi Kudoh. Shinichi Kudo was a well known High School Detective who helped solve cases which the police could not. One day, he investigates a suspicious man. Later he is attacked and forced to swallow a poison called the APTX 4869 which turns him back into a child. Now he lives with his childhood friend Ran Mouri as Conan Edogawa and helps her father Kogoro Mouri solve cases hoping that they will run into a case involving those strange men, part of the Black Organization, who forced him to drink the poison. He later takes on the alias Conan Edogawa to keep his real identity secret from everyone (besides a select few) to protect his closed ones. Background At the beginning of the series, Shinichi brings his friend Ran to a local theme park called "Tropical Land", to celebrate her victory in the Metropolitan Karate Championships. He later ends up solving a murder case there.1 As they are leaving, Shinichi witnesses a suspicious exchange between an unknown man and Vodka in a secluded area just outside the park. He leaves Ran and investigates but does not notice Gin, Vodka's partner, who knocks him out and forces him to swallow a new experimental poison known as APTX 4869. They then leave him to die. However, instead of killing Shinichi, a rare side-effect occurred. It shrinks his body to his appearance back to that of his six or seven year-old self. In desperation and confusion, Shinichi heads back to his house and runs into his next door neighbor and close family friend, Dr. Hiroshi Agasa who warns him he must keep his idenitity as the Black Organization will endanger his life and others associated with him.2 edit Conan Edogawa Conan Edogawa, the "small" Shinichi Main article: Conan Edogawa Shinichi comes up with the alias Conan Edogawa after Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo and pretends to be a distant relative of Agasa's who places Conan in Ran's care.2 Ran's father Kogoro Mouri, owns a Detective Agency which may allow him to run into a case involving the Black Organization. He is signed up at Titan Elementary to further protect his identity and makes friends with some of the kids and forms the Detective Boys.3 Personality At the beginning of the series, Shinichi is a 17-year old student at Teitan High School. He was already well-known as a brilliant young detective who solved many difficult cases that the professionals could not, and known as the savior of the police force1. Shinichi was born to Yusaku Kudo, a mystery writer and Yukiko Kudo a former movie star.4. He is extremely intelligent, and even from a young age, was very intuitive and observant. Due to the influence of his father, and the general laissez-faire environment at home, he has long been an incessant and persistent reader, especially of mystery novels.5 Yusaku started taking Shinichi to crime scenes since sixth grade which inspired him to be a Detective.6. Besides his intelligence, Shinichi is an extremely skilled soccer player. At first, it was to hone his reflexes but he grew fond of the sport.1 Shinichi is also known for his inability to sing, but was revealed to have perfect pitch. 78 He is also a skilled violinist, taking after his idol Sherlock Holmes. He apparently can speak English, as he once conversed with and translated for an American diplomat.9 Shinichi is a good friend to Ran Mouri whom he has known since kindergarten.510 Shinichi has not found any interest in other girls.11 After changing into Conan, Shinichi sometimes calls her over the telephone and imitates his normal voice with the voice-changing bowtie, so that she is not worried about him.12 He convinces her that he is off solving a very difficult case and will return once the investigation concludes.13 Shinichi/Conan is not without sexual fantasies regarding Ran; the most obvious example being his getting nosebleeds or blushing when he sees her in a bathing suit, or when Ran pulled him into an onsen with her.14